totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz o Królewnie Śnieżce!
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 9' Chris siedzi przed komputerem i pisze mejla. <''MEJL>'' Przesłałem te czterdzieści patyków na twoje konto bankowe. Proszę, aby przesyłka spadła punktualnie jutro o godzinie ósmej rano. Jeżeli ty i twoja firma spóźni się o pół godziny, oddajecie mi 5 procent wartości wpłaconej. (...) Tutaj, u siebie mam drukowany dowód zakupu. (...) Dziękuję. ' Chris się lekko rozciągnął. '''Chris: Ah, to powinno na razie załatwić sprawę. Zauważył kamerzystę. Chris: Żadnej wolności, nie? Przewidziałem to. No to... witajcie, widzowie! Witam was już w dziewiątym odcinku tego show! Wczoraj, uczestnicy musieli nawiązać bliskie kontakty z Evą i... ekhm... sportami. Wygrali "niby zwycięzcy", a na ceremonii pojawiła się cała reszta. Wyleciał Scott, za wyrzucenie 30 tysiaków w błoto, a potem Cody, za to, że jest frajerem. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? A kto da upust swojej wiedzy na temat Snoł Łajt? Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! W tym momencie przyszedł Chris'owi esemes. Ściemnienie. Czołówka: Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierrę i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' W ogromnej szklanej trumnie ''Uczestnicy śpią w środku monstualnych wielkości szklanej trumnie. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, wysuwa się olbrzymi ekran. Wyskoczył na nim Chris. Chris: Wstawać, frajerzy! Wszyscy się obudzili. Courtney: Czego znowu chcesz... chwila, gdzie my jesteśmy?! Zaczęła nerwowo obracać głową. Courtney: Świetnie... Wstała i otrzepała się. '' '''Gwen': Możecie być ciszej? Z uporem wstała i zauważyła, że jest w trumnie, tzw. zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Gwen: O nie. Podbiegła do ściany i zaczęła walić w nią. Gwen: Wypuście mnie!!! Ze zdziwieniem popatrzył się na nią Chris. Chris: Nic ci nie będzie, Gweny... chyba ;u; Gwen już prawie rozwaliła szkło, ale powstrzymał ją... Mike. Mike: Gwen, jeżeli rozwalisz to szkło to to na nas spadnie! Gwen: Co?! Odepchnęła go i zaczęła znowu nawalać. Gwen: Klaustrofobia!!! Kiedy nie mogła rozwalić szkła, wkurzyła się. Zrezygnowana usiadła w kącie. Gwen: Pierdolę... nie robię. Tymczasem Shawn próbował uspokoić Jasmine, która także ma klaustrofobię (please) Jasmine: Aaa! Pomocy! Kopnęła w szkło, a potem ukucnęła w rogu, tak samo jak w Gwen. Shawn: Jasmine! Nie łam się... Pocałował ją w policzek. Jasmine: Masz... rację... ale to silniejsze ode mnie! Przywaliła w szkło. Poruszyło to Sugar, która niezorientowana leżała na ziemii. Sugar: Jeszcze pięć minut... krówko... Zorientowała się. Sugar: Spać... ale... gdzie my jesteśmy? Courtney: Właśnie próbuje się dowiedzieć, ale ten gość nie odpowiada. Pokazała na wesołego Chris'a, który był wgapiony w ekran, od którego odwrócił wzrok. Chris: Co? A taaak jasne... sory, oglądałem porn... film bez fabuły ;u; Courtney: To powiesz jaka jest sytuacja? Gdzie jesteśmy? Chris: No... jakby wam to powiedzieć... umarliście xD Wtrąciła się Heather. Heather: Aha? Nie wierzę ci, McLean, ale... Mam dzielić trumnę z tymi idiotami? Pojebało? Jasmine: Chyba ciebie (please) Chris: Halo, idiotki. Tu jestem i teraz ja mó... Heather podeszła do Jasmine i walnęła ją w twarz. Chris: ...wię. -.- Shawn oddał Heather, która go odepchnęła. Heather: E, mały, nie wtrącaj się. Jasmine: Mały? Chyba ty jesteś mała. Kop w brzuch. Jasmine: Wynoś się -.- Chris: CISZA!!! Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. Chris: Może być. Wyjaśnię wam zasady. Popatrzył się na wszystkim z gniewem. Chris: Musicie się z tej białej trumny wydostać. Bayo <3 Rozłączył się. Duncan: Heh, to będzie proste. Wyjął zapalniczkę i podpalił ogniem szkło. Duncan: zieeew Niestety, Duncan zapomniał, że szkło się nie fajczy i ogień zgasł. Gwen: Oj, chyba Einstein się pomylił (please) I znowu zaczęła się trząść. Courtney: Co by tu zrobić... Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Tymczasem u Heather, która trzymała się po kopie Jasmine zdala od reszty. Heather: Może by tu kogoś po sabotować? Heather (PZ): '''No co?! W tym sezonie nie było żadnego atagonisty! Żadnego! Czas to zmienić! A moją pierwszą ofiarą będzie... '''Heather: Mike! Zaczekaj! Podbiegła do Mike'a, obok którego stała Zoey. Heather: No heej <3 Kochana, mogę na chwilę Mike'a? Przytuliła ją. Zoey: E, jasne? Tylko co o tym sądzi Mike? Popatrzyła się na Mike'a, który był wyraźnie zagubiony. Mike: No e... okej? Heather: Łiii! Jeszcze raz przytuliła Zoey i pobiegła z Mike'em w ustronne miejsce. Zoey (PZ): Heather się dziwnie zachowuje... Heather: Hej Mikey <3 Mike: Słuchaj, Heather, udawanie słodkiej sexy laski ci nie wychodzi (please) Heather: Ale ja nie udaję sexy laski! Ani nie udaję miłej! Eee... no to... Zoey cię zdradza :D Mike wytrzeszczył oczy. Mike: Nie. To niemożliwe! Nie masz dowodów. Heather: Czyżby? Wyjęła z kieszeni jakiś telefon, na którym pokazała Mike'owi zdjęcie całujących się Zoey i... kogoś. Heather (PZ): Zdjęcie jest jakby co prawdziwe, zrobione chyba z tydzień temu. Mike: E... nadal ci nie wieżę... no... może tro... Wziął telefon Heather i pobiegł do Zoey. Mike: E, Zoey, Heather mówi... co to jest?! Pokazał jej telefon ze zdjęciem. Zoey: E... no to jest... przepraszam! Uciekła na drugą stronę trumny. Heather: Ah, jak miło. Zaśmiała się szyderczo i odeszła. Tymczasem u Zoey i Mike'a. Mike: Ale... dlaczego! Zoey: Nie wiem! Tak wyszło! Przepraszam... Uciekła. A raczej próbowała uciec, bo szkło ją powstrzymało (please) Wszystkiemu z ciekawością przyglądała się Courtney. Courtney: Idiotka... to szkło jest zbyt mocne, żeby je rozwalić... Zrobiła facepalm'a i dalej kombinowała. Shawn nadal próbował uspokoić trochę mniej poddenerwowaną Jasmine. Shawn: Jasmine... nie denerwuj się! Proszę! Jasmine: A-ale tu jest tak ciasno! Shawn: Eh... Nagle coś wybuchło. Było to szkło, z którego była zbudowana trumna. Sugar: zieeeew... kto puścił bąka? Duncan: Chyba Courtney. Courtney: Ja? Zwariowałeś?! Nawet nie mam dobrego sprzętu!!! Scarlett: To byłam ja. Wszyscy się zdziwili i spojrzeli w kierunku północnym, czyli tak, gdzie stała Scarlett. Jasmine: O nie... tylko nie ta wariatka... Courtney: A ty to kto? Scarlett: Em... no to ja to... Scarlett z Pahkitew Island ;u; Duncan: Aha? To ty chciałaś zabić większość obsady? Scarlett: Nie zabić... zniszczyć, zgładzić... wygrać milion! <3 Ale niestety ten pedzio McLean mnie wywalił. :( Shawn: I dobrze. Scarlett: Dobrze? Dobrze? Poznaj gniew sza... Chciała już w niego rzucić dynamitem, ale Chris jej przeszkodził wysuwającym się ekranem. Chris: STOP!!! Ogranijcie się ludzie! Jesteście na wizji! Scarlett: I co z tego?! Moja reputacja i tak jest już skończona! Rzuciła w Shawn'a dynamit, ale on to uniknął. Shawn: Chyba ją pogięło. Wtedy za Scarlett pojawił się Ezekiel, który ją zaatakował. Turlali się po całej platformie, po całym lesie, ale nikt nie mógł uzyskać satysfakcjonującej przewagi. Raz pod rywalem leżała Scarlett, a raz Zeeke. Uczestnicy dopingowali raczej mutanta, który w tym momencie zdarł z Scarlett ubranie i było widać jej stanik w Max'y (tego z Pahkitew Island). Od razu po tym dziewica uderzyła go w mordę i wybiła siekacze, co bardzo wkurwiło Ezekiel'a i podniósł się, wszczepił se sztuczne zęby i zaczął ponownie się bić. W ten zaczęli się bić i spadać w stronę kanionu. Nikt z nich tego nie zauważył i nadal się walili, ale ktoś tam do nich podszedł i oddzielił ich. Jasmine: Nie bijcie się, to jest już żałosne. Mogliście wpaść tam. Stanęła bardzo blisko przepaści, a Scarlett i Ezekiel sobie wesoło dyndali nad śmiercią (please) Ezekiel: Aaaaa!!! Jasmine odstawiła ich na ziemię. Scarlett: Było blisko... Kopnęła uchylającego się nad kanionem Ezekiela, który zaczął sobie spadać. Nikt się tym za bardzo nie przejął, bo Zeeke upadł na cztery łapy i poszedł (tam na dole) szukać pożywienia. Scarlett: No, to mutanta mamy z głowy. Jasmine popatrzyła na nią sfrustrowana. Jasmine: Jesteś walnięta, co nie ruda? Scarlett: ... Jasmine: Pyskata się jakoś mniej zrobiłaś... dziwne. Podeszła do wszystkich zawodników, ale powitał ją najwidoczniej wpieniony Chris. Chris: Was serio już pojeba*o? Powinniście się pośpieszyć i iść na północ... idioci. Shawn: Na północ? Ale tam jest ten chory mutant! ZOMBIE! Uciekł w przeciwnym kierunku, ale zaraz wrócił. Chris: A no, bym zapomniał... od dziś obowiązuje rozłączenie! Każdy działa solo. Ekran wybuchł. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, szybko się od siebie odsuwając. Mike: Powodzenia, Gwen. Zoey: Powodzenia, Gwen. Powodzenia, Mik... Chciała powiedzieć to, ale Mike sobie poszedł (please) Zoey (PZ): Czas wyjawić całą prawdę. To nie tak, że nie kocham Mike'a, chodziło mi o to, że przestał mnie kochać tak jak dawniej... to tylko dlatego. Poszłam do Lightning'a, który wziął mnie czule w swoją opiekę, ale wiedziałam, że to prostak i zerwaliśmy po jakichś sześciu godzinach. Do niczego nie doszło, może jedynie do kilku całusów... tak tego żałuję... czuję się taka... brudna? Nie wiem, nie orientuję się w tej gadce... a Mike? To świetny facet, nie powinnam go tam potraktować... gdybym mogła tylko cofnąć czas... to i tak by nic nie dało... popełniłabym ten sam błąd, a Mike by cierpiał podwójnie... to ciężkie. Gwen: No, powodzonka Zoey. Gwen (PZ): Chyba Zoey i Mike przechodzą kryzys, a to nie wróży nic dobrego. Dziwne to trochę, bo obrazili się na siebie dopiero po rozmowie z... Heather! I wszystko jasne! U byłej drużyny Rekinów: Courtney: Nie będę za wami tęskinić, bitches. Heather: Ani ja za tobą... ale Sugar to co innego! <3 Przytuliła się z Sugar. Sugar: No właśnie! Najlepsze psiapsiółki forever! <3 Courtney: Fuu... Odeszła od nich, hen daleko. '' '''Jasmine': LUDZIE!!! Idziecie, czy zostajecie?! Heather: Chyba powinniśmy się martwić o własny tyłek! Courtney: Nie? Tu jest karteczka "Dziś macie trzymać się razem, albo kick". Heather: Co? To nie fair ;u; Jasmine: Okej, to chodźmy... przez ten głupi kanion i las ;u; Okazało się, że kanion ma most i przez niego przeszli bez problemowo. Jasmine: Łatwo poszło... Zaczęli iść dalej, aż znikli za horyzontem, a z kanionu wyszedł Ezekiel, wspinający się po skałach. Ezekiel: Jeść... Pobiegł powoli za nimi, oczywiście na czterech łapach. Las, za kanionem Uczestnicy nie pośpiesznie przechodzili przez drużkę w lesie. Sugar: Daleko jeszcze? Wysiadam. Upadła na glebę. Heather: Sugar? Sugar? Wstawaj! Czekała jakby na cud. Heather: No cóż, umarła, powinniśmy iść dalej. Nagle Sugar się podniosła. Sugar: Psiapsiółka, tak? Psiapsióki nie zostawia się na pożarcie zmutowanym krasnalom z jakiejś bajki dla dzieci! Wszyscy popatrzyli się na nią ze zdziwieniem, a potem na krasnala, który stał i ukrywał się za drzewem. Shawn: To zombie-krasnal! Wskoczył na Jasmine. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w stronę głębokiego lasu. Wszyscy: Aaaa!!! Obraz zostaje zapauzowany, a na ekranie pojawił się Chris. Chris: No cóż... czas na przerwę na reklamy... czy krasnal zje Shawn'a?... czy Sugar pobije Heather?... Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! Ściemnienie. Po przerwie akcja znowu się pojawia na ekranie. Uczestnicy nadal uciekają, chociaż tak naprawdę, krasnal ich ich już nie goni xD Jasmine się zatrzymała. Jasmine: Czekajcie! Zawodnicy nadal biegli. Jasmine: STOP! Nadal biegli. Jasmine: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! Wszyscy się zatrzymali i wrócili ku Jasmine. Courtney: A krasnal? Jasmine: Pewnie już wysiadł. Możemy iść na pieszo, powoli. Scarlett: A właśnie że nie ^^ Tak się składa, że za 30 minut ten las wybuchnie ^^ Oh yay <3 Gwen: Co? A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?! Scarlett: Bo sama ją założyłam. <3 Shawn: Ale po co? Wybuchniesz z nami! Scarlett: Właśnie że nie! Wskoczyła w krzaczki <3 I wyleciała z tych krzaczków w helikopterze <3 Scarlett: Bayo, pedałki <3 Odleciała. Jasmine próbowała ją jeszcze złapać, ale nie wyszło. Heather: Świe... Z tyłu wyskoczył... Ezekiel! I zaatakował biedną Hedzię :( Heather: A! To znowu ten gwałciciel! Ezekiel rzucił się na nią, drapnął kilka razy po twarzy. Wkurwiona Heather kopnęła go (z kolanka!) w krocze, Zeeke zaczął się turlać po ziemi i wpadł w te same krzaczki co Scarlett. Zamiast wyjść żwawym krokiem, wyleciał w powietrze helikopterem. Ezekiel: Yolo!!! Jak tak leciał tym helikopterem walnął o drzewo i helikopter upadł na ziemię. Zeeke wypadł z helikoptera i Heather przywaliła mu nogą w twarz. Heather: Masz za swoje, zboczeńcu! Zaczęła go cały czas kopać :) W tym czasie Gwen się zastanawiała i wpadła na pomysł. Zaświeciła się nad nią świecąca żaróweczka. Gwen: Chwila! Mam pomysł! Wskoczyła w krzaczki i wyleciała z nich w helikopterze. Gwen: Tak! "Zaparkowała" na ziemi, a reszta stała zaskoczona wgapiona w Gwen. Gwen: Halo? Wsiadacie?! Duncan chciał wskoczyć do helikoptera, ale Gwen odsunęła helikopter i Dunci wpadł w krzaczora. Wyleciał helikopterem daaaaleko. Gwen: Wy jak chcecie wsiadajcie. Ja za nim lecę. Odleciała, a uczestnicy spojrzali po sobie dziwnym spojrzeniem. '' W powietrzu ''Duncan leciał najszybciej jak tylko potrafił, ale i tak doścignęła go Gwen. Duncan: Co, chcesz się ze mną ścigać? Nie masz szans! Gwen: Czy aby na pewno? Zepchnęła go i jego helikopter. Duncan: U, widzę agresję. Oddał jej. Podczas gdy tak walczyli, wyprzedziła ich Courtney, Jasmine i Shawn. Courtney: Wyprzedzaliście mnie o pół kilometra, a teraz przegrywacie... Bayo! Zasalutowała im i szybko poleciała na północ. Duncan: Ta laska mnie wkurza -.- Gwen: Taak? To wkurzą cie dwie. Odepchnęła go i poleciała za Courtney. Na dodatek Duncan'owi wysiadł silnik. Duncan: KURDE!!! Wskoczył do helikoptera Shawn'a i go wypchnął. Ten miał dużo szczęścia, bo wpadł do helikoptera Jasmine. '' '''Shawn': Hej Jasmine <3 Upadł jej na kolana. Jasmine: Tymczasem były pojazd Duncana wybuchł. Duncan '(do Shawn'a): Na razie, frajerze! ''I jak najszybciej poleciał za dziewczynami. Do Jasmine i Shawn'a doleciał helikopter Heather. '''Heather: Heioi, lamusy! Podniosła coś dużego z podłogi swojego helikoptera i rzuciła to w śmigło rywali. Śmigiełko się zacięło, a maszyna latająca pary zakochanych upadła na ziemię. Heather: Hahaha! Shawn i Jasmine nie upadli jednak na ziemię, bo zostali zabrani przez jakichś ludzi z czarnego samolotu, który nie wiadomo skąd się pojawił. Heather: Wut? Ludzie w czarnych marynarkach postąpili tak samo z Heather i resztą uczestników, po za Duncanem, Gwen i Courtney. Plac, gdzieś przy scaleniu lasu z TorontoKategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców N plac wylądowała w tym samym momencie trójka nieschwytanych uczestników. Czekała na nich Ella, stojąca pod napisem "META - koniec 1. zadania". Ella: Goście! Łiiiii. Przytuliła całą trójkę która wysiadła z helikopterów. Gwen (do Courtney): Psst. Courtney. Znasz ją? Courtney zaprzeczyła, ale niestety Ella to zauważyła. Ella: Oł, nie wiecie jak się nazywam? Szkoda. Ale nic straconego! Opowiem wam piosenk... zapomniałam, nie mogę śpiewać ;u; No to jestem z PI, wyrzucili mnie... dobrze, więc przejdę do drugiego zadania. Quizu! Courtney: Em, a jaka jest nagroda? Ella: Przepraszam, ale brak :( Courtney: Ale jak to! Ella: Przepraszam! Chodźcie za mną, proszę, tam czeka na nas kolejne zadanie... Cała czwórka poszła do jakiegoś ogromnego pomieszczenia. Courtney była wkurzona. Jakaś ciemna sala Ella kazała poprosiła trójkę uczestników aby stanęli na wyznaczonych miejscach. Sala zaczęła się rozjaśniać, a wtedy... Ella: Witajcie, widzowie! Witam was w programie... e... Jeden z Dziewięciu! - Królewna Śnieżka Edition! Bez przedłużania, przedstawię uczestników: na stanowisku numer jeden Jasmine - wysoka Australijka, miłośniczka kotełków! Jasmine: Co się tu dzieje?! Ella: Na stanowisku numer dwaShawn - chłopak Jasmine, mający paranoje na punkcie zombie! Stanowisko namber trzy zajmuje Courtney - tak zwany The Type-A... Courtney: Gdzie moja nagroda?! Ella: Bądź cierpliwa Courtney! Nekst - stanowisko czwarte ma - Gwen - miła Gotka mająca dwa oblicz - piąte - Zoey - wysportowana Ms. Zdrada (please) - szóste - Mike - były dziwak, teraz normalny gość - siódme - Sugar - moja psiapsiółka!!! <3 Sugar: (angry) Ella: Kolejne miejsce okupuje Duncan - Delikwent - a dziewiąte - Heather - najmilsza osoba forever <3 Gwen: No, naaapewno. Ella: Dobrze, kochani. Będę wam zadawać pytania związane z moją idolką - Królewną Śnieżką! Każdy ma jedną szanse! Zasady jak w normalnym 1 z 10 w drugiej rundzie! Kto wygra, zdobędzie nietykalność! Zaczynajmy! Pierwsze pytanie dla Jasmine: Ile Królewna Śnieżka miała sługusów/krasnoludków? Jasmine: No to.. było chyba... siedmiu? Fanfary. Ella: To... dobra odpowiedź! Następne pytanie dla Shawna! Kto był ładniejszy od czarownicy? Shawn: Łatwe... wiewiórka! Buuuu ;u; Ella: Oj, no niestety... Courtney, czym wiedźma chciała otruć Śnieżkę? Courtney: Gruszką? Nie chwila, jabłk... Buuuu ;u; Ella: Niestety, pierwsza odpowiedź jest uznawana :( Gwen... jak miał na imię książę? Gwen: ... Buuuu ;u; Ella: Niestety, czas minął... Zoey, dla ciebie pytanie: Czy był film na podstawie Królewny Śnieżki? Niestety, Zoey była ogłuszona, więc odpadła. Ella: Troszkę słabo wam idzię... Mike! Czy moja idolka zmarła? Mike: Sory ;u; Nie czytałem. Ella: Ech... dal... Sugar: Ja nie odpowiadam. Duncan: To ja też nie! Heather: Jak oni mogą, to ja też nie! Elli się zrobiło smutno, że nikt nie zna jej ulubionej bajki i wybiegła z płaczem. Do sali wszedł Chris. Chris: Bravo, bałwany! Nie znać odpowiedzi tak prostych pytań... /''facepalm''/ Dobra, za kilka godzin wszyscy widzimy się na ceremonii... Jasmine ma nietykalność... muszę wam jeszcze coś ogłosić, ale to zaraz, jak dojedziemy na plan... wsiądźcie do tamtego badziewnego autobusu. Uczestnicy wyszli z pomieszczenia. Przed ceremonią, przed camperami Wszyscy wyszli z autobusu, którym kierował Chef. Chris i kucharz stanęli przed całą resztą. Chris: Dziś oczywiście odpadną dwie osoby, ale od tego też dnia dziewczyny śpią w camperze Rekinów, a faceci w domku Zwycięzców. Co do trzeciego pojazdu, to... Na pojazd spadł dynamit i wysadziło go. Wiewióry były załamane. Gwen: Dla-dlaczego-czego-czego... Chris: Przecież i tak nie mieliście tam żadnych rzeczy (please). No, to ja lecę, wy się zastanówcie, kto powinien odpaść... Poszedł sobie. Uczestnicy się rozeszli, poza Zoey i Mike'em, którego przed pójściem powstrzymywała Zoey. Zoey: Mike, ja byłam z nim tylko kilka godzin! Do niczego nie doszło! Mike: Tsa, na pewno. A ten całus to co? Zoey: Było tylko kilka całusów! Mike: Yhy. Zoey: Yhy. Zrobiłam to tylko, bo my myślałam, że mnie już nie kochasz! Mike: Ta na pe... Mike sobie nagle coś uświadomił. Był oschły dla Zoey przez pierwsze kilka odcinków. Mike: P-przepraszam cię, kotku... <3 Zoey: Wybaczasz mi? Mike: Nie. To ty mi wybacz. To moja wina. Usiedli na schodkach koło siebie i się przytulili. Zoey: Kocham cię... ten program nas niszczy... i nasz związek. Mike: Masz na myśli...? Zoey: Tak. Ja przekonam dziewczyny, a ty chłopaków... na pewno się uda... Pocałowali się i pobiegli w stronę camperów. Ceremonia Na cermonii zawodnicy siedzieli, a Chris i Chef przypatrywali się ze zdziwieniem kartce z głosami. Chris: Ale... to jest możliwe? Chef: Najwidoczniej tak. Chris: Dziwne... Zniecierpliwieni uczestnicy jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyli. Heather: Czy możesz przejść do właściwej części ceremonii?! Chris: E... no dobra -.- Pucharki lądują do Jasmine, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Shawn'a, Duncan'a i Sugar. Nikt nie jest zagrożony, a wy - Mike i Zoey, odpadacie. Mike&Zoey: Tak! Pocałowali się. Chris: Z czego tu się cieszyć? Przecież odpadacie? Mike: Ty nic nie rozumiesz... Zoey: Ten program psuje nasz związek, więc... Mike: Poprosiliśmy wszystkich, aby na nas głosowali! Teraz będziemy mieli czas dla siebie! Wesoło wskoczyli do armaty i zaczęli się całować. Obrzydzony Chef ich wystrzelił. Chef: Miłość jest taka... rzygowata -_- Uczestnicy se poszli, a Chris stanął na front od kamery. Chris: Dziwna eliminacja. Przed chwilą chcieli się zabić, a teraz... dobrze, więc to już koniec tego odcinka! Oglądajcie następny odcinek... Totalnej... Porażki... Wojny Zwycięzców! Spadła na niego paczka. Chris: Ow... myślałem, że to dopiero jutro... Koniec xD Podobał ci się odcinek? Tak Nawet Nie Haloween Suchar Specjal Mike i Zoey lecą sobie w przestrzeni, aż tu nagle wyskakuje... DynioGłów i łapie Mike'a, którego zaczyna całować, ale Zoey go ratuje. Tsa-bum!